generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:WindMarine12/Brudnopis
Witaj, w moim brudnopisie! Ten brudnopis należy do WindMarine12. Artykuły w planach #Tabela z nieznanymi E.V.O. |-| Nieznane E.V.O. 1-10= 150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 001|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 001150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 002|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 002150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 003|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 003150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 004|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 004150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 005|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 005150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 006|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 006150px|E.V.O. z niestabilnych nanitów|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 007150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 008|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 008150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 009|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 009 |-| Nieznane E.V.O. 11-20= 150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 010|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 010150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 011|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 011150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 012|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 012150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 013|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 013150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 014|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 014150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 015|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 015150px|Gila Fang|link=Gila Fang150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 017|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 017150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 018|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 018150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 019|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 019 |-| Nieznane E.V.O. 21-30= 150px|Wkrótce!|link=Incisorax E.V.O.150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 020150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 021150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 022150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 023150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 024150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 025150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 026150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 027150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 028 #The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice #Size Matters #Centrala Providence #Zakład #Agent 6/Relacje #Rebecca Holiday/Relacje #Bobo Haha/Relacje #Biały Rycerz/Relacje Spis lokacji Spis grup *Providence *Sfora *Szóstka *Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence *Stary gang Rexa *Trendbenders *Konsorcjum *Gatlocke i jego kiciusie *Anarchiści *Hydraulicy *Gang Bikerów *E.V.O. Ziomy *Panny w goglach *Green Fist *Skaterzy *Zombie *Mumie *Pretorianie Spis przedmiotów i pojazdów *Wzmacniacz *Bomba wybielająca *Skaner ciała *Obroża Providence *E.V.O. Blaster *Taser Providence *Wyrzutnia rakiet *Neutronowa ładownica *Opiekacz *Pałka elektryczna Providence *Granatnik *Katana *Pojazd szturmowy Providence *Bastion *Statek zwiadowczy Providence *Myśliwiec Providence *Poduszkowiec Providence *Motocykl Providence *Podwodny statek Providence *Rura izolująca *Mobilne centrum dowodzenia *Bronie Agenta 6 *Pistolety laserowe Bobo Hahy *Myśliwiec ze składanymi skrzydłami *Odrzutowiec Rexa Salazara *Okręt badawczy Providence *Ciężarówka z lodami *Miotacz próżniowy *Labokapsuła *Rdzeń danych *Pistolet Providence *Zaczep *Maczeta *Granaty *Komora hibernacyjna *Maszyna pamięci *Nanity *Nanit Omega *Meta nanity *Omicron nanity *Mini zamrażacz *Destabilizator cząsteczkowy *Skaner cząsteczkowy *Destruktor nanitów *Reaktor nanitów *Zbiornik nanitów *Winda kosmiczna *Skaner Providence *Prometium *Prototypowe nanity *Lornetka Providence *Rdzeń reaktora *Dziennik Rexa Salazara *Piłka Rexa Salazara *Gogle Rexa Salazara *Słodka Caroline *Tropiciele *Składnik 326 *Regulator tarczy *Droid bojowy *Samochód ciężarowy Providence *Samochód terenowy Providence *Detektory tachionów *Bomba zegarowa Providence *Paralizator Providence *Karabin usypiający *Strzelba Białego Rycerza *Plecak odrzutowy *Samochód Gatlocka *Quad *Buggy *Kusza *Rdzeń mocy *Zakłócacz *Skaner Agenta 6 Spis jedzenia *Mleko *Kawa *Tacos *Kuchnia chińska *Soda *Lody *Kushari *Horchata anejo Spis komiksów |-| Wydane w Polsce= "Nadbagaż" • "Czyste płótno" • "Serce z kamienia" • "Dom na święta" • "Szaleństwo" • "Tylko gra" • "Bohaterów dwóch" |-| Inne= "M. Rex" • "Distraction!" • "The Unforgiving Minute" • "Grunion Run!" • "Night of the Living Movie" • "Wood for the Trees" • "Anything You Can Chew" • "The Quest" • "Unhappy Holiday" |-| Nieopublikowane= "Fezzes are Cool" • "Firebirds of Prey" Potrzebne pliki Earth.png Biegaczka profil.png Piaskowiec E.V.O. profil.png Piasek E.V.O. profil.png Kaktus E.V.O. profil1.png Bio-pęcherz.png Golem_E.V.O.png Wyleczony_Golem_EVO.png Smok_E.V.O.png Mag_Śmierci1.png Marcus_jako_Varsuvic_Nightstar.png Gargyole EVO.png Bone Monster EVO.png Xan.png Annika.png Mikey.png Shawna.png Josephine.png Al.png Grunion EVO.png Dinosaur EVO human.png E.V.O Dinosaur.png Wieża_szyfrów.png Skaner_Szóstego.png Plik:Rex pre-production.png Plik:Rex BFS pre-production.png Plik:Rex Boggie Pack Pre-Production.png Plik:Rex Punk Busters Pre-Production.png Plik:Rex Smack Hand Pre-Production.png Plik:Rex1 Pre-Production.png Plik:Rex2 Pre-Production.png Plik:Agent Six Pre-Production.png Plik:Agent Six1 Pre-Production.png Plik:Agent Six2 Pre-Production.png Plik:Dr. Holiday Pre-Production1.png Plik:Bobo Pre-Production.png Plik:White Knight Pre-Production.png Plik:Van Kleiss Pre-Production.png Plik:Breach Pre-Production.png Plik:Biowulf Pre-Production.png Plik:Lookey Lookey Pre-Production.png Plik:EVO Pre-Production.png Kategoria:Użytkownicy